Professor Claude Pendragon
Academic and Professional Career A Hogwarts graduate, Claude Pendragon worked for the Ministry for many years before becoming a beloved Professor at Hogwarts. Personal Life Claude Pendragon comes from a long line of magical purebloods. From Arthur, Howl, and Talon Pendragon to more recently Talon Pendragon, his mother, who won the war on dragon liberation. His family raises dragons and gives them sanctuary, but Claude took a different route. Starting out at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. He was always a flamboyant boy interested in the newest muggle technologies and snacks before his own magical studies. But after transferring to Beauxbatons and watching the government of his home fall to pieces, he decided to start taking the magical community seriously. Through his final school years he focused heavily on governmental and muggle studies. Upon graduation he landed an apprenticeship under the wing of the new Minister of Magic, learning the ins and outs and how corrupt it still was even then. He worked hard to put things as right as he could and paved the way for a much more fare governmental system. He also met his late husband there: an Auror named Ericoy Stelelor, a metaphormagus who had a knack for getting into risky situations, which eventually got him killed. Claude was led into believing the Death Eater cause was just. Becoming a puppet in the government's pocket, he did many things he regretted. Turning himself in after his husband's death, he was "reformed" and put through rigorous magical healing processes to create the Claude you see now. Seeing as though the magical community was still in dire need of reconstructing, he decided to petition a new course be added to the Hogwarts roster, for all students so they know how their world works. And for those interested in taking up a career in their own government. Present-day Claude adores the muggle-born. He is fascinated by their pop culture and snacks. He is quite fond of memes as well. He makes an effort to befriend his students and make their time at school memorable. He is always an ear to listen. And has a snack ready to share on any occasion. A constant puzzle for his fellow professors and students to figure out. He loves life, often taking morning flights in his animagus form.He enjoys taking lunch with a few students, playing games with them, and finishing the day in the library with a cup of hot cocoa and first years to read them a bedtime story. He views all of Hogwarts students as his own. Each one he knows by name. Each one he makes an effort to get to know and be there should they need him. He's stern when necessary, but is their counselor, teacher, and friend. That is, until through illegal experimentation, he found out what Azkaban really did to him, and many like him. Stripped them of memories and half their soul. He in now on a quest to reclaim what he and so many have lost. And to bring down the government that continues to torment its citizens. Once he gained control over his split soul and his magic once more. He started a movement called Knights Of Walpurgis. Basing his operation out at 12 Grimaulde Place. He used it as a sanctuary for death eaters who wish to reform. Using his serum to cure them of their madness. This wasn't enough for him, however. Soon he hatched a plan to break into Azkaban, releasing death eaters he knew were falsely imprisoned. When one of their own, a professor, was sent to Azkaban. He returned to Hogwarts to spy from the inside. Learning of a students death, he sped up his plan and hastily sent a hex that shut down the security at Hogwarts. Causing a mass breakout. Among those who broke out is a very dangerous Wizard known only as The Vulture. The last heir to an important magical line. And a death eater with a grudge for all ministry's. Gemini Winter Grindelwald now walks free. It is up to the Knights of Walpurgis to find him, and to cure his madness before its to late. But with the Forgotten in the dark forest, and many who would sympathies with a more violent approach. Claude fears it may already be to late for a diplomatic approach. After trying many tactics and realizing his efforts were fruitless. He has decided to return to Beauxbaton's to teach. And succeed his beloved Head Mistress as Head Master at the end of term. However, some rumors are going around that he has left some artifacts and a port key in his office. Always thinking about his beloved students, and the trials they face with an ever collapsing Hogwarts. Perhaps one day he will return. But for now, Au revior, mon cher Poudlard. Au revior... Additional Facts Alumnus: Beauxbaton Animagus: Small Red Dragon Professor Claude is pansexual and genderfluid Affiliation: Reformed Death Eater, Wizard And Magical Creatures Rights Activist Personal Likes: Hot cocoa. Sunflowers. Ferrets. The smell of old books. Crisp mornings. Candy. The look in people's eyes when they are complimented. OOC Info Fan Ships: ClaudexOnsie/GreyDragon Important Plot Tags: Pendragon Madness. Knights of Walpurgis. Azkaban Breakout. Beauxbaton. Baomprof. Baomrevived. Category:Hufflepuff Professors Category:Characters